LA RADIDAD -CUando lo irrelal se hace reallllllll-
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: FIC FOR CAPITULOS DE LA HSITORIA DE COMOMO COCOSA-AN Y YO DOMINAMOS EL MUNDO ficcion
1. Chapter 1

Yo, kOmachi AKimoto, me encontredadsba feliz felix ¡por terminar por fin un nuevo fuc novela de kOmachi Akimoto la escritora de moda! Y pense que segur que a todos le gustahria pense que pornuna ves le podria enseñar mi coconurts a todo el mundo pero entonceess abri mi ARCHIVO DE FICS y entonces NOOOOOOOOOodododfgjbgjfrgberiuhggiuefgiuevñeiarguairgjkrehnKJERNH no estaba MI FIC Y ERA EL MEJRO FIC DE LA HISTORIAAAAAA IBA DE SEXO DURO COCONUTS... Y LO PERDI... Y DIJE

ME DIJE

UNA COSA MUY CIERTA

Piensa kOmahci poiennnnnnnsa que hiciste ayer porque ahora es por mañanana resien te has levantado peinsa QUE PASO AYERRR cuando fue la ultim vez que vist e ese ficª¿?ª¿?¿? Y pense. Hbaia sido por la tade en clase de lengua cuando estsba a haciendofics y no atendiendo a la clase! ¿QUE PASO DESPUESE? Os lo contare queridos lectores lo que paso EL ERROR DIE MI VIDA! EN cvez de darle al profredor mi trabajo de engua ... LE DI EL FIC! Y eso seria grave si no fuera porque wes MUY GRAVEº! ENTIENDEN LECTORES! COCO-SAN ERA ESE PROFESOR y desee tanto que no lo hubiera lei

r

do lo desee eternamntete de verdad pero pense que seria impro bablem aun asi llore llore llore fui corriendo a la nuts-san horuse y entre alli y lo vi... COCO-SAN ESTABA LEYENDO ESE FIC! lO rtenia en sus manos y su cara era de puro horror puroooooo HORRRORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR y yo dije ''MIERDA'''. ES brima solo lo pense jijijii lectores no se piendenn que kOmachi se ha vuelto una MACARRA PARA ESO YA ESTÁ MI HERMANITA! y me dijo Coco-san y me dijo SHoe-san

- KOMACHI QUE POLLAS ES... ESTO... ?!

- Coco-san... p-puedo explicarlo... yo...

- CUANDO ESCRIBISTE ESTO! CUANDO!

- ¿P-por qué es eso importante...?

- CONTESTA PUTA

- A lo largo de esta semana ha sido escrito mi fic.../

- ... ESO ES. IMPOSIBLEº1!

- ¡¿...?!

COCO-SAN PARECIA TAN ALTERADO YO TAMBIEN LP ESTABA QUE ESTABA PASANDO? A QUE VENIAN ESAS PREGUNTAS? QUE PENSABA DE MÇI?!

- KOMACHI... EN QUE TE BASADTE ARA ESCRIBIR ESTA FOLLADA!

- N-no me he basado en nada... es todo un mero producto de mi imaginación...

- MIENTRS SON TODO PUTAS MENTIRASSSSSS!

- Cooco-san por favor no te pongas violentoooo

- EXPLICAME ENTONCES PUTA COMO ES QUE TODO LO QUE ESTA AQUIE SCRITON ME SUCIEDIESE ESTAMAÑANA!

- ¿...? ¡¿...?!

¿quÉ QUERÍA DECIR COCO-SAN CON QUE TODDO HABUA SUCEDIDO ESA MAÑANAA? HABLABA DEL FIC? CIERTO ES QUE EL FIC HABLABA DE UNA MAÑANA DE SABADO PERO COCOSAN NO ME PARECIA TAN LOCO COMO PARA CONFINDIR LA RALIDAD Y LA LITERATURA? QUISE ASEGURARMEÇ

- Coco-san... lo que lees no es lo que vives en realidad.

- ERRES UNA PUTA ESO YA LO SE ME TOMAS POR RETRASADO

- Entonce... no entiendo a qué ha venido eso último...

- ESCUCHA ZORRA CREEME O NO HAZ LO QUE TE SALGA DE LA POLLA PERO TODO LO QUE ESTA AQUI ESCRITO OCURRIO ANTES DE QUE LO LEYERA Y ESTOY CAGADO DE MIEDO SABES

- ¿H-hablas en serio...?

- SI TODO TODO OCUTRRIO DESDE QUE DESPERTE HASTA QUE ME CORRI EN LA BOCA DE NUTS XDDDDDDDDD PERO ESO ES ÍNTIMO

- ... Tal vez... sí, es lo más probable, sin duda... Tiene que ser ESO...

- QUE XDDD

- No hay posibilidad de que haya alguna alternativa... ¡estamos ante pruebas evidentes que confirman mi tesis...!

- QUE COÑO

- Debo de tener alguna especie de poder sobrenatural que hace que todo lo que pongo por escrito... ¡pasa a la realidad!

- ESO ES... MUY POSIBLE TIA ERES UN GENIO XDDDDD Y PENSAR QUE ERES MUJER XDDDDDDDDDDD

Normalmente mis alocadas teorías suelen acabar en que no pero esta vez FUE COMPROBADO Y RESULTO QUE SI! Escriibi en un papel que vneenia KAren y nos daba 10000 euros y POCURRIO VINO KAREN

- ''... y por ello Karen nos entregó aquella mañana de un sábado otoñal 10.000 euros a cada uno, a Coco-san y a mí, Komachi Akimoto.''

- ¿Komachi? ¿Coco?

- OSTIA AHI ESTA XDDDDD SUELDAZO ESTA SEMANA EHHH XDDDDDD

- Respecto a los acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en esta época que hemos compartido juntos... veo totalmente procedente haceros entrega de una modesta parte de mi patrimonio personal para que dispongais de ella como gusteis, sin ningún tipo de deuda ni desventaja.

- GRACIAS GUAPA XDDDDDD

- Karen... eres puta pero muy considerada...

- ¿Has dicho algo, Komachi?

- Que eres una puta.

- ... Bueno... ahora debo irme, tengo asuntos personales que atender. Nos vemos, camaradas.

Y se fue KAren y nos quedmos COoc-san y yo con 20000 eurso y un arms a my potente porque ahora era nuestra de los dos porque esto paso-..

- NIÑA SI NO AHCE SLO QUE YO DIGO CON TUS SUPERPODERES LE VOY A CONTAR A LAS AUTORIDADES LO QUE HACES PARA QUE TE ABRAN EN CANAL Y TE EXPERIMENTEN EN EL COÑO XDDD

- Está bien, es un trato justo...

komachi pputa


	2. eL FINAL DEL PRINCIPIO DIGO AL REVES!

HASTA un momento que e se ste las petisicocnes hde d COco-san habian sido normales D ELO MAS NORMAS siempre normales pero hahora fue una muy rrrar,,,a,,... Esto eras sprofundo pirque la ebedad dede que yo tuve este ˋpodreee Coco-san estuvi haciendo que Nu-san hiciese cosas que Nuts-san nunca garia se habia vuelti muy gfacil para Ccoo-san no tenia ya interes se lo follaba cuando queri abahhhh entonce svino Coco-san y me dijo

- KOMACHI XDDDDDDDDD QUIEROQUE HAGAS ALGO NUNCA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA DEL DAÑO QUE NOS HAGO A NUTS Y A MI CON ESTO NO ES UNA OPCION QUE SUGAS AQUI CON TUS PODERES PORQUE SABES TU SABES TODOS SABEMOS QUE EN EL MOMMENTO DE LA TENTACION VENDRE A POR TI... VENDRE A PEDIRTE AYUDA

- Entonces... ¿qué tengo que hacer, Coco-san?

- TIENES QUE... SUICIDARTE! XD NO SIN PUTA COÑA.

- ¡...! Coco-san... yo... te he estado ayudando en todo y...

- TU PUTA AYUDA SOLO ME HA HECHO DAÑO PERO... HAY OTRA OPCION! QUE YO TE MATE XDDDDDD AUNQUE ESO ES MAS HARDCORE ASI QUE TE TIENES QUE SUICIDAR

- Por favor... dame otra oportunidad... arreglaré este desaguisado en un pispás con mis poderes...

- VALE XDDD TE DOY 24 HORAS PARA ARREGLARLO O PARA VERTE MUERTA SINO TE MATO ES FACIL NO XDDDDDD CAPICHI

- Vale Coco-san muchas gracias, tu bondad me sobrepasa.

- VENGA CHAO

No sabia que hacer tenia un priblema serio no sabiea que haCERRRR! Y entonces lo vi claro todo ante mis ojos... el problema era simple Nuts-san ya no era dificiail para Coco-sna... LO QUE DEBIA HACER ERA... ¡hacer que Nuts-san odiase a Coco-san bajo cualquier circunstancia e hice un fic al respecto es el siguiente:

''Un día NUts-san llego a CASA a la Nuts Hosuse lo vio todo tirado por ahi todo feo se estreso como siempre pobre y eso es malo para su piel suave como la de un bebé-san todo era por cupa de su incompetentenovio Coco-san asi que cogio y le dijo a cCoco-san

- Coco... no puedo más con esta relación... ¡te dejo...! y lo hago porque te odio... a todos los efectos y en cada circunstancia, pase lo que pase después y digan lo que digan los escritos de Komachi... aunque a eso no le encuentro mucho sentido pero es verdad, todo verdad...''

Y CLARO ESO SUCEDIO EN LA RADIDAD

Y COCO-SAN DIJO

- NUTS... ESTAS TAN GUAPO CUANDO ME ODIAS...

- ¡Coco...! ¿es que no me has oído...? aléjate de mí... ¡lárgate de mi casa, no vuelvas más...! ¡te odio...!

- DXXXXX PUTA KOMACHI ME LAS VA A PAGAR

Yo KOmachi AKimoto np estaba presente pero presenti todo eso que ocurrio pronto cocosa-n estaba en la pueta de mi casa yo tuve nmiedi

- KOMACHI CABRONA! AHORA YA NO NECESITO TU MUERTE PERO NO TENGO CASA NO TENGO NADA AHORA SOLO DESEO LA MIA DXXXXXX MA CAGO EN DIOS NUTS YA NO ME QUIERE MI VIDA NO VALE NADA LO HAS ESTROPEADO TODO HIJA DE LA GRA PUNTA

- Coco-san... por favor, mantén la calma. Puedo intentar...

- NO IDIOTASE LO QUE ESCRIBISTE NUTS LO DIJO TODO PALABRA POR PALABRA! NADA VA A ARREGLAR ESTO...

- Eso no es asi, Coco-san... tienes que creer en el poder del amor. TIENES QUE CREER, COCO-SAN...

- VALE XDDDDD TOTAL NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER QUE NO TENGO PUTA CASA! DX

Komachi AKimoto, yo, autora de esta novela de ficcion, y Coco-san pensamos en la manera de volver a enamorar a nuts-san y yo de nuevo, KOmachi A, LA AUTORA, escribi la situación en el siguiente fic. EL fic que tenia que ser el fic más ROMÁNTICO de la hostroa de toos los fica, tenia que ser incluso MVOMITIVO

''Era una tarde de otoño, pero cálida. Las ojas caían y Coco-san notaba como caían a su vez lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras caminaba por aquel parque desierto buscando una distracción que llenase el hueco que el amor de su vida había dejado en su alma al dejarlo tan solo como ahora se encontraba... Decidió que tanto dolor y pesadumbre estaban nublándole la vista y debilitando su espíritu; se sentó en un banco para recobrar el aliento y, al llevar sus manos al pecho, comprendió que en él ya no había nada. La morada que en el pasado había sido habitada por un vigoroso corazón, alimentado por el más puro amor que ningún palmierino había sentido jamás, estaba ahora abandonada y destrozada. Coco-san sintió de nuevo dolor, pero esta vez, siendo mucho más consciente de ello, dejó de ser una simple sensación constante para pasar a sufrirlo como un pinchazo que le perforaba todo el cuerpo. Con quejidos y gemidos, Coco-san no pudo soportar aquella situación y rompió a llorar. Su sorpresa fue sorprendente cuando vio como alguien se sentaba a su lado... ¡era Nuts-san! Nuts-san, aquel que le estaba produciendo esa terrible agonía. Aquel que podía simplemente destruirlo por completo o aliviarlo solo con una mirada. Pero no lo miró; apartó la vista y dijo:

- ¿qué haces aquí... así...?

- NADA... POR FAVOR, NO TE PREOCUPES POR MÍ, NUTS... NO TIENES POR QUÉ, TÚ SABES QUE LA CULPA DE TODO ES MÍA

- aunque la culpa sea tuya... no me gusta verte así, Coco... sigues formando parte de mi vida y esto me duele a mí tanto como a ti... tenemos dos hijos en común y una gran historia... no puedo dejarte ahora...

- NUTS ESO NO IMPORTA! TE HICE DAÑO Y QUIERO QUE TE LIBRES POR FIN DE TODAS ESTAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE TIENES RESPECTO A MÍ

- ¿no puedes entender que quiero ayudarte...? Coco... tú... aún con todo... me importas...

- ... ERES MUY BUENO, PERO, NO... NO PUED- ¡...!

Nuts-san besó a Coco-san en los labios para demostrarle que aquellos sentimientos de los que le hablaba eran ciertos. Coco-san intentó librarse al principio porque no quería hacer que Nuts se sintiera obligado a hacer nada de eso, pero pronto notó como el corazón volvía a latir en su pecho y la esperanza volvía a él; terminó dejándose llevar por la pasión. Coco-san deslizó dulcemente sus manos a lo largo del cuello de Nuts-san, acariciándolo con suavidad y provocando en él unos leves gemidos que casi suplicaban que fuese un poco más allá. Nuts-san también movió sus brazos hasta envolver a Coco-san en un abrazo algo débil, pero Coco-san le respondió con uno más intenso a la vez que Nuts-san reducía la presión que venía haciendo con sus labios para no caer en la tentación de no mantenerlos cerrados. Progresivamente, Coco-san logró introducirse en la boca de Nuts-san sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco pero buscando saborear cada rincón de su interior, el sabor de su saliva, la dulzura de sus labios... Ambos estaban firmemente unidos al otro: sus brazos se apretaban con fuerza contra el cuerpo del otro, al igual que lo hacían sus labios y, cada vez más, sus lenguas. Cuando lograron recobrar el sentido común y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, de dónde lo estaban haciendo y de por qué lo estaban haciendo, se separaron rápidamente.

- NUTS... LO SIENTO. JODER. LA HE CAGADO OTRA VEZ... -Coco estaba al borde de romper a llorar de nuevo.

- n-no... por favor... no ha sido culpa tuya... yo... he empezado... además... /... puede que parezca superficial, y espero que entiendas que no es así, pero... lo echaba de menos... /

- ... YO TAMBIÉN. HA SIDO INCREÍBLE

- Coco... hablemos...

- DE QUÉ QUIERES QUE HABLEMOS NUTS


End file.
